


[Podfic] Holiday Wish

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas, Community: podfic_bingo, Cover Art, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Repods Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Five Christmas Eves in Minerva and Poppy's lives.</em>
</p><p>(Podfic of 'Holiday Wish' by miss_morland)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Holiday Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Holiday Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13932) by miss_morland. 



> Thank you to [](http://miss-morland.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**miss_morland**](http://miss-morland.dreamwidth.org/) for giving me permission to podfic this lovely little fic! This fills my [](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)**podfic_bingo** squares "Minor Character", "Femslash", and "Try an Accent" (it's a bit of a cheat, since my accent tends towards the British pretty often when I'm just talking, but it was surprisingly difficult to hold on to while reading, so I'm gonna go ahead and count it. :D).
> 
> Also [on my Dreamwidth journal](http://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/50174.html).

 

**Title:** [Holiday Wish](http://miss-morland.dreamwidth.org/68813.html) (or [here on LJ](http://miss-morland.livejournal.com/71053.html))  
 **Author:** [](http://miss-morland.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**miss_morland**](http://miss-morland.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Length:** 0:06:21  
 **Rating:** Gen  
 **Pairing:** Minerva/Poppy  
 **Warning(s):** (highlight to reveal)  none  


Download links (right-click to save):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/HP/%5BHP%5D_holiday_wish_%28miss_morland-author_sylvaine-reader%29.mp3) (6.3 MB) | [m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/HP/%5BHP%5D_holiday_wish_%28miss_morland-author_sylvaine-reader%29.m4b) (3.5 MB)

Or you can listen to it right here (thanks [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)!):


End file.
